


Silence of a Big Day

by willobert



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, LITERAL TORTUREE THAT WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT IM WARNING YOU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willobert/pseuds/willobert
Summary: Willow was ready to marry Robert. That is, until she learned what he'd done.





	Silence of a Big Day

**Author's Note:**

> I am here with another angst. I am sorry, i am just a sucker for angst lol. I am thinking this will be a 2 or 3 chaptered story, so we'll see how it goes.  
> Enjoy and please dont forget to leave comments and kudos. They really motivate me to write more. There is no point in writing if people dont enjoy it....

Willow looked at herself in the mirror. Her wedding dress was gorgeous, crowned with lace. She knew someone very important made this, after all it wasn't everyday the king of England got married.

"Are you okay, darling?" Her mother asked, earning her attention. Willow nodded shortly.

"I am... I am just nervous."

"Oh, that's normal. I was dying with excitement on ny wedding day. And i was not getting married to the king."

Willow smiled. It was true. Getting married was nerve breaking enough, but getting married to the king?

There was a beautiful ceremony, and tons of people, people Willow didn't even meet before... She was supposed to walk down the aisle, in front of entire country, and be the next queen.

There was a knock on the door. As Willow turned, she saw Robert standing.

"Robert! You shouldn't be here. You can't see the bride before the wedding!"

Willow's mother spoke, not worried that the person she was shushing is the king.

"I am sorry, but i wanted to talk to Willow before the ceremony."

Robert said, with that charming smile of his. Willow's mother looked at her to ask if it was okay and Willow nodded in response.

"Very well. But make it quick."

"Yes ma'am."

Willow's mother giggled and left the room, leaving the two alone. Willow looked at him, can't believing how handsome he looked in uniform.

"Are you ready?" Robert asked, taking a few steps towards her. "In a few moments, we will be husband and wife. The king and the queen."

Willow gulped. She nodded shortly.

"I think i am. To be honest, i was nervous the whole day but i think it is normal."

Robert returned her smile. And Willow felt that they shared something special.

Or hoped.

"It is normal. Trust me, i have been feeling nervous too and i don't get nervous easily."

Willow didn't believe that. She laughed shortly. "You? The king is nervous? No way."

Robert shook his head as his smile grew bigger. "I know it's hard to think but yes, i am."

Something in Robert's gaze changed. He was looking at her more seriously now, more... sensual?

"I can't wait until the ceremony is over, Wilhelmina" Robert said, his eagerness and the manly tone of his voice weakening Willow's knees. "We will be perfect together, you'll see."

Willow smiled because she didn't think she had the power to say anything. When Robert was looking at her like this, speaking demanded way more strength.

Then the door opened and Willow nearly jumped.

"You both are here," said Liam. He didn't look good.

"Good, you both need to hear this."

As Liam closed the door, Robert stiffened and Willow started worrying.

"I am glad i am not too late... You can't marry him, Willow. You can't."

"Not this again, sparrow."

Robert started but Liam interrupted him.

"I know it. I finally figured it out. And i have proof."

"Liam, what are you talking about?" Willow looked at Liam's crazy eyes, worrying for her friend. Liam directed all of his attention to her.

"My brother's dirty work...I found out all about it Willow."

"What exactly do you think you have on me?"

Robert asked, clearly unpleased with the whole situation. Liam looked at him.

"I know you hired Cassandra only to make Willow jealous."

When Willow gasped, Liam looked at her. "He had no intention of marrying her, Willow. It was just a game so he can convince you to marry him."

Willow raised her eyebrows, not knowing what to say.

"This is ridiculous." Robert exclaimed. A little worried that Willow was still not looking at him.

"I have the proof." Liam said, looking at Willow. "Cassandra confessed the whole thing. Maybe next time," Liam turned to his brother, pity in his eyes. "You should pay your pawns a little more."

Willow finally looked at Robert. He looked a little bit angry now and that made Willow worry.

"Is this true?" She asked, congratulating herself on the inside because she hadn't break down yet. Liam spoke instead.

"It is. Not only that. He also was behind the blackout, Willow. He only made it just so he can gain people's trust and have all the power."

Willow could hear Liam, but she didn't quite understand. Her brain was busy with only one thing: Did Robert lie to me?

" I know he said nice things to you... Made you believe he cared about you. " Liam continued, not noticing how deep each word cut his friend. "But he wasn't honest. The night he proposed, when he said he didn't want to spend any more of his days without you..."

Willow felt the headache coming, she should have never say that to Liam.

"Sparrow, that is enough."

"No, she must know all of it."

"There is nothing to know. These are just speculations made by you just so you can prevent this wedding."

"After he said these to you... He went and saw Kathryn." Liam focused on Willow instead.

Willow gasped. That could not be...

"He told her he still cared about her. That he wanted to see her."

"No, it can't be."

"I can bring Kathryn here if you want. Look at her eyes as she tells you. See if she is lying."

"Willow, this is-"

Robert started speaking... Willow turned immediately and looked at him.

"Are these true?" She asked, her voice coming out a little shaken. Yet her gaze was sharp as never before.

She couldn't even begin to describe what she was feeling.

"Willow-"

"Out, Liam!"

Willow said and Liam was surprised. "I need to talk to him. Alone."

Liam thought about it for a second.

"I will be outside if you need me," he said. And Willow noticed that Robert got even more angry at that remark.

"Whatever my fiance needs, Liam, she won't get it from you. You are not the one responsible for her."

Liam was going to say something but he noticed how distressed Willow was. So he bit his tongue and left the room.

"Is he telling the truth?" Willow asked. She was desperate to hear Robert deny it, say there was an explanation to all of this and that Liam was just confused...

"Willow." Robert said, as he took one step towards her, with that charming voice of his. And then, Willow knew.

"No, don't Willow me," she said, not bearing the anger she felt any longer. "These are true, aren't they?"

She asked, trembling a little. Robert tried to hold her but Willow did not let it happen, she needed to have a clear head now. She couldn't let him fool her again. Make her believe his sweet lies with his charming voice and cute smile.

"There is an explanation for everything."

Robert said, trying desperately. But Willow was way too far gone.

"An explanation?!" She asked, not believing his courage. He could still stand there and look at her and still think he could fool her.

"For what? Manipulating me? Making a fool of me? Or seeing Kathryn behind my back?"

Robert let out frustrated sigh, he knew how bad this was.

"Fine, yes. I hired Cassandra. And i saw Kathryn but-"

"Stop!" Willow yelled. "Stop trying to explain yourself. When there is nothing you can say to make things better."

"Willow..." Robert tried once again, looking a little lost and depressed.

'It's a show.' Willow reminded herself. He was probably just acting so that Willow would feel sorry for him and forgive him.

"We could have a marriage based on trust, respect and... love" Willow spoke hardly, tears filling her eyes.

"We still can. Willow, don't make a rushed decision."

Willow shook her head, not knowing how to feel. Thousands of people were expecting them to get outside and get married. But could she do it? Could she spend a life with a man she no longer trusted?

With a man who broke her heart?

Another sudden thought corrupted her mind and Willow felt the sting of betrayal.

"Did you put me on the list because i was Liam's friend?" She asked. "Did you just want to make sure he had noone left?" 

A quick expression passed by Robert's face but she caught it. And she knew.

"I see."

"Look, i meant what i said. At first yes, it was for selfish purposes. When i saw you at Liam's side i just thought..."

"You thought what?" Willow asked. This was not how she pictured her wedding day.

"I just thought it could be good to have someone like you in my corner, rather than Liam's."

Willow blinked the tears away, trying very hard not to show how he hurt her with every word.

"But as i started to know you... I started liking you, Willow. I wanted to be with you. I meant everything i said."

Willow took a deep breath, not sure how much she can trust his word now.

"Was any of it real?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

_I am more afraid of it not being real..._

She confessed to him, not long ago.

"Of course it was. If you don't believe me, fine. But believe yourself. Trust yourself. Remember how you felt... Was it real? Did it seem fake to you? When i held you, when i kissed you-"

"Enough!" Willow said, not bearing the words any longer. "I... I need to go."

"Go where?" Robert looked shocked. "It is our wedding, Willow. People are waiting for us."

Willow shook her head. "I can't. I am sorry. I can't."

"Willow, you are making rush decisions. Don't do anything you will regret later."

Willow knew this wasn't a threat. However leaving the king of England at the altar was huge. It was something that one could never turn from.

Which is why she hesitated. If she walked outside the room now, it meant that whatever she had with Robert, whether it was real or not, was over. Forever.

"I can't marry you. I can't build my next life on lies and i can't spend my life unhappy in a marriage. I am sorry."

Willow turned around and walked to the door.

She had to leave and she had to do it now, before she lost all her courage. 

Before she changed her mind.

Before Robert said something.

Willow left and Robert stood there.

It was a funny thing. Silence has always been deafening to Robert. Since he was a baby, the expectations that have been put on him, his struggles, his pain... He always chose the silence, but noone could hear or notice how he was actually stumbling.

He seemed fine, so people assumed he was fine and Robert did nothing to correct them. He preferred it this way. This way noone could know about his weakness, and less weaknesses meant more power. More control.

However, as Willow walked away and the world has buried itself in that horrible silence once again, when Robert could do nothing except for watching her leave... He could swear something in his chest broke. He could swear he heard the noise.

He looked down at his chest momentarily, his body reacting to the pain. Yet there was nothing, nothing on the outside at least.  
As Robert looked up once again, blinking away the pain as usual and putting on his poker face, disappointment filled his chest.

Looks like he had a heart, after all, against all the people who assumed otherwise.

 


End file.
